


如此热爱

by Prozaco



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood Kink, Dirty Talk, Family Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Immobility, Kink, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Tail Sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco
Summary: 维吉尔发现自己的尾巴有一个非常规用途。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Такова моя любовь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766744) by [Dakira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira). 



> 喜欢的朋友请为原作点心哦！感谢~

“我希望你不会用那玩意捅我。”

并不是说兄弟俩的每一次对话都是以其中一个人打算捅穿另一个人开始的，但这次确实如此。维吉尔目不转睛地盯着躺在沙发上的但丁那张无耻的脸，轻蔑地甩了甩长长的布满鳞片的尖尾巴——如果有人能轻蔑地甩自己尾巴的话。

“相信我，我不会为了检查你可爱的屁股容量而弄脏我的尾巴。”

“所以你还是觉得它很可爱咯？”但丁笑了笑，并马上为此付出了代价。维吉尔用尾巴紧紧锢住他的双手，固定在头顶。但丁的双腿还是自由的，但他不急于利用这个优势。“好了，好了，我亲爱的哥哥，不要事实被冒犯。”

“我有说我被冒犯了吗？”带着柔和而暧昧的微笑，维吉尔澄清道。“我只是觉得你需要被教育一下了。对我调皮的弟弟来说，这是一堂小小的礼仪课——毕竟那么多年来我欠了你不少的债。”

“现金还是支票？”但丁哼了哼，试图让自己舒服一点。但他一移动自己的屁股，维吉尔的尾巴也灵巧地随之移动。现在，但丁的手被压在两边，身上缠绕着一根热辣辣的、长满尖刺的尾巴，嘴唇因为一记“温柔”的巴掌发烫。维吉尔一动不动，装作对沙发上的表演毫无兴趣。

但丁本可以试着用自己的力量来摆脱控制，但不知为何，他想走到最后，看看他哥哥到底为他准备了什么。维吉尔的行为总是有原因的。

“你的沉默就够了。”维吉尔靠近了。与此同时，他的尾巴在但丁身上越收越紧，缠在但丁的腰上的圆环又多了几圈——这是一种惊人的控制力。对人形态的他们来说，过于沉重的尾巴会影响动作协调。

但丁默默感到钦佩，他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇。那么，这场教育谈话会进行到什么程度，维吉尔会止步于谈话吗？

等待了一分钟后，维吉尔满意地点了点头。

“很好，看来你学到了。沉默，我任性的弟弟，有时候比任何话语都有价值。”

但丁从牙缝里哼了一声，但没有大声反对。

“有时沉默能展现你的耐力和意志力，有时沉默能把你的敌人激怒。我相信你很清楚这一点，即使你从来没使用过这个技巧。不是你的风格，对吗，但丁？”

沉默是他的回答。维吉尔笑了，伸手抚摸但丁的脸颊，指尖描绘着他的嘴唇，勾勒出那柔软得惊人的曲线——也许他竭尽所能也无法复刻出这种叛逆的表情。隐约可见的银色胡茬让但丁看起来像个历尽沧桑的老头，而不是一个正值巅峰的成熟男人。只有那银色纤长睫毛的微微颤动以及火焰般深邃的凝视，才揭示了但丁真正的内心。

尽管他极力掩饰，哥哥的抚摸还是给他带来了显而易见的愉悦，维吉尔不禁摇了摇头。

“这点可怜的爱抚就让你喘不上气了吗？那么，如果我决定给我过于敏感的弟弟一个吻，或者我的触摸完全越界了，接着会发生发什么呢？”

但丁闭上眼睛，花了几秒钟来平复呼吸。维吉尔时而收紧尾巴，时而松开钳制，反复折磨着他已经破损的皮肤。但丁所有试图控制自己的努力，就像他过去试图击败他哥哥的那样，很快就落空了。

“想看看吗？”但丁终于开口，睁开了双眼。维吉尔依然目光平静地注视着他，双手背在身后。

“我想看看你在开始抱怨和乞求更多之前还能坚持多久。我想看你试着去摸自己的下体，但你却不能。”

但丁咬紧牙关，想象着维吉尔刚才描述的一切，发出一阵喘息。

“我想看你屈服于你的人性，屈服于你的动物本能，释放在我的手上。但丁，但丁，告诉我，你想要什么？”

“我想你给我闭嘴。”但丁喃喃地说，意识到维吉尔的脏话和尾巴的动作让他异常兴奋。

现在看来，“你不会用那玩意捅我吧”这一有趣的假设似乎是个不错的选择。但丁确实想挨操，但让他就这样放弃？不可能。

他的分身摩擦着内裤和裤子，这让他很难受，但丁希望维吉尔能想办法帮帮他。至少别让他像个热恋中的小男孩一样，在高潮的时候把精液射在自己的衣服上。但维吉尔似乎一点也不在意弟弟的不适——他只是用手指抚摸着尾巴上突起的鳞片，不知道算是在抚摸自己还是抚摸它们，或者说他只是想尽可能地惹恼但丁。

“维吉尔，你个固执的混蛋。”但丁哽咽着自己的呻吟说。“嘿，维吉尔，我需要你的关注，你非要我问你吗？我可以给你口，然后你能让我射了吗？”

维吉尔歪着头，看着欲火焚身的但丁，近乎温柔地拨起他散落在脸上的发丝。如出一辙的面容，毫无二致的血脉，相差无几的灵魂……他曾经痛恨这种相似性，以至于愿意为了力量而抛弃过往。

“维吉尔，”但丁陷入了痛苦的低语，“维吉尔，求你了，维吉尔……”他只能有气无力地低声呼唤着哥哥的名字。但丁看不清，也无法理解到底发生了什么，只感觉脸上有一只温柔而冰凉的手，心中充满了无尽的烈火。

维吉尔笑了。

“这就是作为人类的代价，但丁。”

他巧妙地解开了但丁的皮带和纽扣，摸到了他那热乎乎的、紧绷着的、流着前液的阴茎。顺利地拉下了包皮，露出龟头——但丁颤抖着，臀部往前靠了靠。在他马上要射精的前一刻，维吉尔收拢了他的手指，继续平稳地上下移动着他的手，试图找到合适的节奏。

但丁再次呻吟，不再尝试反抗他的尾巴，理所当然地接受了他的爱抚。

“维吉尔…”

“就是这样，但丁。”维吉尔低声说，俯身向弟弟的脸，抚摸他肿胀而破裂的嘴唇。“让我告诉你另一件事：沉默是好事，但它对任何关系都是有害的，不管是在兄弟之间、朋友之间还是爱人之间。你的沉默推开了你爱的人，但丁。”

但丁发出一阵短促而破碎的呻吟，在维吉尔怀里释放了，用无法聚焦的目光看向他。

“我不是已经和你说过……？”

“你说过。”维吉尔回答，他立刻理解了但丁的意思。“但你没有得到我的回应。你不觉得受伤吗？”

但丁咕哝着，侧过头去，避开他的目光。

“所以这就是你对我的爱？痛苦而无声，充满了秘密、困惑和莫名其妙的争吵。哦，还有无数次的谋杀未遂。”

维吉尔站起身，叹了口气。

“我没有想……杀了你。我做不到，你知道吗？

“是啊，因为你爱我。”但丁回答说，然后被突如其来的寒冷吞噬了。为什么他在高潮后那么快就感到浑身冰凉？“放开我。”

尾巴乖乖地滑落了，维吉尔不假思索地说：

“我一直爱着你，但丁。你无论你是否相信。”

但丁静静地呼出一口气，站了起来。

“我相信。”


	2. Chapter 2

“你不觉得用恶魔尾巴来折磨人应该是犯法的吗？”但丁用手抚过尖锐的鳞片，嘀咕着。

不知道从什么时候开始，维吉尔养成了一个习惯，总是以半人半恶魔的形态出现。也许对他来说这样更舒服些。最近他老是背着这条庞大的尖尾巴晃来晃去，散发着阵阵热气，像个长了脚的电热炉。但丁甚至暗搓搓的想可以把他哥哥当个移动加热器用。

“而且，你一直维持着这种形态不累吗？”

“说实话，会很累。主要问题是我还没摆脱不平衡带来的一些不便。”维吉尔回答道，根本没有从杂志上分心，尾巴的尖端一下甩到他好奇的弟弟的鼻子上。那道细长的划痕很快就愈合得无影无踪了，可但丁还是很不爽。“再说了，我们之中谁更经常上街？”

但丁眯起眼睛，认真考虑了一番，但很快就放弃了。

“应该是尼禄吧？或者崔西和蕾蒂，不过他们也没怎么回事务所。”

“那就重新考虑你早先的假设，不要分散我的注意力。”

维吉尔的尾巴还放在他的膝盖上，于是但丁继续干之前的活——撸他哥哥的尾巴，以免任何东西卡在鳞片之间。鳞片外侧光滑锃亮，摸起来很舒服。但维吉尔老是不由自主地把鳞片张张合合，让但丁猝不及防。现在，除了之前在手臂上留下的伤口，他的脸上又多了一道抓痕——这条尾巴基本上可以和刑具划等号了。

但丁用手接住了从嘴唇上出现的一滴鲜血，血滴立刻因他们身体的热度蒸发了。但丁决定冒这个险，他小心翼翼地抓起尾巴的末端，尽量不引起维吉尔的注意，把它拖到自己的嘴边，轻轻地舔了一下。他不知道自己到底想干什么，虽然舌头被烫伤了，但他能尝到出乎意料的苦涩，还有一点咸味。如果非要比喻成人类能理解的味道的话，维吉尔的尾巴尝起来就像一块布满尘埃而滚烫的岩石，上面还撒了一把盐。

最终但丁意识到，这根多出来的肢体并没有什么特殊的敏感度，他白白浪费了自己的口腔粘膜。维吉尔一秒钟也没有从他那引人入胜的阅读中分心，甚至懒得假装对发生的事情感兴趣。

“我说你无情得像块石头的时候，”但丁戳了戳一根尖刺，“我没想到这是事实。”

“你又干了什么……？”维吉尔放下杂志，转向他的弟弟。不知为何，他感觉但丁话里有话，他倾向于相信自己的直觉。

“我只是想尝尝你的尾巴。”但丁简单地回答说，并伸出了那根还没痊愈的舌头。烧伤范围很大，粘膜组织再生的速度比受伤要慢些。“太恶心了，真的。”

维吉尔愣住了那么一两秒，困惑不已，然后笑起来。

“这是我最近听过的最愚蠢的事了。”他仍然笑着，把但丁拉向他——这次，他决定用手而不是尾巴。

现在，他们并肩坐着，维吉尔的尾巴似乎因为压抑着情绪而微微抽搐着。但丁注意到了这一点，决定以后用来对付他那总是宛如面瘫的哥哥。  
“我甚至不用问你为什么要这么做。”维吉尔叹了口气，轻轻亲了亲但丁长着胡渣的脸颊。

“我才不告诉你。”但丁学着他的语气，思考了一会，又补充道：“因为我也不知道自己为什么这么做。你的尾巴太奇怪了——它是恶魔的尾巴，在日常生活中毫无用处，经常把别的东西勾住；作为一个额外的附肢它也不太好用，还会破坏平衡。不过，它很烫，”但丁结巴了一下，“还很美丽。”

“美丽……”维吉尔陷入了沉思，触摸颤动的鳞片。他从来没有这样看待过自己的尾巴和魔人形态。“人类的审美标准适用于恶魔吗？”

“我可没说我用的是人类的审美标准。”但丁哼了哼，“我有我自己的审美。”

维吉尔摇摇头，放松下来，紧密地挨着但丁的肩膀。尾巴趴在他们的膝盖上，散发着热量，像个运作良好的电炉——世界上绝对没有第二个这样的人。维吉尔感到异常的平静和安宁，他想把这一刻延续下去。

但丁捕捉到了他的情绪，坐在他身边，轻抚着他的鳞片——他终于学会了如何避开锋芒。

也许这就是人们一直在追求的田园诗。


	3. Chapter 3

“你能不能……”但丁感到一阵痉挛，他感觉尾巴上的尖刺撕裂了他背部和胸前的柔软皮肤，同时被恶魔之火灼烧着伤口。“……停一停？”

维吉尔低头，吻住但丁频频叹息和啜泣的嘴唇，发现这种简单的爱抚立刻得到了反应。但丁在尾巴火热而贪婪的禁锢中挣扎，身上出现了更多的抓痕和流血的伤口，不过它们很快就痊愈了。

“我不确定这是不是你想要的，” 维吉尔轻声说，把手放在但丁的脖子上，测量他加速的脉搏。“你忘了规矩吗？”

尾尖顺势弯曲，抽在但丁紧张的臀部上，留下一个小小的红印。

“我们再来试试。”

但丁可怜兮兮地呻吟着，暗自抱怨暴君般的同胞哥哥。他马上因为分神而受到了惩罚，又有两个红印出现在第一个的旁边，它们迅速膨胀又消失，没有在皮肤上留下任何痕迹。

“看来这样你是学不到教训的。”维吉尔摇摇头。

他的手——当然，带着令人印象深刻的特效——变成了恶魔形态，利爪轻轻游走在但丁的脸颊上。

“维吉尔……”但丁低声说，舔了舔嘴唇。

“很好，你还记得我的名字。” 维吉尔短暂地笑了笑，爪尖按住锁骨附近薄薄的皮肤，缓缓按了下去。

鲜血流了下来，维吉尔往下施力，将伤口拉长、加深。但丁呻吟着，却没有感觉到丝毫疼痛，不知不觉中抬起了臀部。兴奋的阴茎与尾巴的末端相撞，但幸运的是没有造成任何重大损伤。

“马虎鬼。”维吉尔温柔地抱怨道，把尖锐的尾巴末端移开。

伤口开始慢慢愈合，维吉尔用嘴唇含住它，把一滴滴腥咸的鲜血收集起来。但丁的味道并不特殊，但维吉尔还是捕捉到了硫磺、烟雾和灰烬的微妙苦味——像是来自于沉睡的死火山下被太阳炙烤过的火山岩。

“维吉尔。” 对于一个因为兴奋而难以正常思考的人来说，但丁出奇的执着。“拜托了，维吉尔。”

维吉尔再次将利爪压在轻薄而苍白，光洁如新的皮肤上。尾巴在但丁的腰部收得更紧，鳞片浸入几乎愈合的血肉，扩大了伤口。

“维吉尔。”

“不要急，但丁，我们有一整天的时间。”维吉尔无声地笑了，“还有这个该死的世界的所有其他日子。”

面对恶魔之火，但丁的皮肤发红，开始慢慢变黑。维吉尔尴尬地抽开手，意识到自己过火了，但丁却没有一丝颤抖。

“疼吗？”

“比不上被剑刺穿内脏的感觉。”但丁笑了笑。“一个小小的失误伤害不了我，但要是你一直不让我射出来就会。”

维吉尔紧咬着嘴唇，但无法掩饰自己虚弱的笑容。

他收敛了热力和其他恶魔形态，除了尾巴，俯身靠向但丁的大腿处，嘴唇碰了碰但丁紧绷的阴茎。他不紧不慢地把舌头环绕在龟头上，接下来，他决定冒险一试，努力压制住自己的火热，用恶魔的爪子触摸但丁柔软的肉体。

“该死，该死，该死，” 但丁在这奇异的感觉中迷失了方向。

维吉尔改变了身形和另一只手臂，用爪子轻轻摸着但丁的乳头，抓挠着，挑逗着。他脑海中滑过测试一下魔形的生殖器的念头，但他很快把这个想法挥去了，因为这一次已经够但丁好受了。

这一次，但丁没有坚持多久就高潮了。

“我快要产生某种特殊情结了……”但丁含糊不清地说，看着维吉尔若有所思地舔掉魔人化的手上的精液，咬着嘴唇。

尾巴留下的伤口已经愈合，只有里里外外愉悦的发烧提醒着这具脆弱的躯体刚才经历了什么。虽说鳞片还在不断刮开他的皮肤，但与之前所承受的相比，这算不了什么。

“那么，我尝起来像什么？”当维吉尔也达到了高潮时，但丁一脸无辜地笑着问。

维吉尔冲他竖起中指，双手环抱住自己的尾巴，开始取暖。但丁也开始感到寒冷，他怀疑这与他们体内流淌的恶魔之血有关，但目前没有证据。崔西的心理咨询对他来说徒劳无益，花的时间太长，费用也太过昂贵。

但丁从床上偷了一条被血迹斑斑的毯子，像穿长袍一样把自己裹在里面，决定下楼去。

“我去叫个披萨，顺便看看有没有委托。”

维吉尔像一尊雕像一样定在那里，不置可否地摆摆手，说我不在乎。并以一种巧妙的方式弯起尾巴，同时给自己的前胸和后背取暖。

但丁哼了一声，从老旧的床头柜上拿起枪——你永远不知道作为一个传奇恶魔猎人，忙碌的生活中会迎来什么。


End file.
